


The Boy on the Subway

by Winchester_Bones



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Jared, Danneel is a bad-ass, M/M, Pierced Jensen, Schmoop, Shy Jensen, Tattooed Jared, Top Jensen, cancer remission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a cute, dimpled guy sits next to Jensen on the subway, he isn't quite sure what to make of it. Then Dimples receives a text message that changes his life; and possibly Jensen's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy on the Subway

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was based on the beginning of the season 5, episode 15 of Bones, 'The Bones on the Blue Line.' I was watching that one day, and I loved the interaction between the boy and Sweets while on the subway, and then I thought, maybe I could make this a little less sad. And wa-la, story idea. 
> 
> I sadly do not own Jared or Jensen, I just like to borrow them from time to time to, ah, play with. 
> 
> All thanks and love to my wonderful beta and muse, Supernaturally_Bonafide15. She pushes me to be a better writer and has pulled me from the fire a few times.

Feeling the rumble of the subway as it started up again, Jensen twirled his finger around the middle of his iPod, searching for a good song. He smiled as he found the desired tune, his finger hitting play; the quiet guitar strums of Echosmith’s latest album bouncing in his ears. He had, at first, been a little weary of the new band, but his best friend Danneel had insisted on playing the CD at The Sweet Bean, the coffee shop that they owned together. After a few times on repeat, Jensen had to admit, the band was pretty awesome.

As he adjusted the placement of the buds in his ears, Jensen sat back, glancing up as he felt someone sit down next to him. His glance turned into a stare that he quickly tried to avert when the other man met his gaze. Jensen couldn’t help himself; the taller man beside him was gorgeous. Long, floppy hair was brushed out of his large eyes by lengthy fingers. As the hair moved back over the guy’s shoulder, Jensen caught sight of a tattoo stretching up the side of his neck, the other part of it hidden underneath the collar of the man’s Pearl Jam t-shirt.

“Hey,” the guy offered with a little wave, large dimples digging into his cheeks as he smiled.

Jensen felt his cheeks redden with heat and embarrassment. He smiled, offering a small wave of his own before ducking his head back into his chest and suddenly finding an intense interest in his iPod. _‘Good going, dumbass,’_ he thought to himself.

Nervously fingering the bright blue stud in his ear, Jensen was aware of the man’s heat beside him as he sent a text to Danneel. _‘Hot guy on the subway just sat next to me. Dimples, Dan. ‘Fraid I already screwed it up.’_

Her response was rapid fire. _‘Jenny, quit fucking things up, or you’re never gonna get fucked. Ask him out.’_

Jensen spared another quick look at the man next to him, and the long legs stretched out in front of him. He smiled as he noticed the bright rainbow-colored laces sticking out against the black Converse that he wore. He could definitely imagine those long legs wrapped around him, as he moaned and thrust into tall guy’s tight heat. He was brought out of his musings as he heard a beeping noise, and Dimples pulled a phone out of the messenger bag that he had thrown onto the seat between him and Jensen.

Jensen once again moved his gaze, not wanting to appear as if he were paying attention to Dimples as he read the text message he had received. Hearing a small sob, Jensen looked up in alarm. Dimples was leaning over his phone, his fingers curled into a fist and pressed into his mouth in an attempt to muffle the small sobs that were escaping with the tears from his eyes.

Jensen quickly pulled the headphones out of his ears, his hand reaching forward to rest on Dimples’ shoulder. “Hey, man. Are you okay?”

The tall guy turned, wiping his eyes, clearing his throat as he smiled. “What? Yeah, sorry. Everything’s good.” He looked back at his phone before meeting Jensen’s gaze, his smile growing. “Everything is awesome actually.”

“Okay? That’s good.” Jensen turned back to his own phone, staring at it, willing a text or something to come in to distract him. Suddenly, Dimples turned his body, bringing his leg up on the seat so he was sitting facing Jensen.

“So, here’s the deal.” Jensen turned in surprise as Dimples began speaking to him, his hands waving excitedly in the between them. “I’ve had cancer for the last three years; leukemia to be exact.” Dimples held up his phone, his smile growing even larger, if that was possible. “And I just got the text message. I am now, officially, in remission. All scans free. No cancer demons left in this body.”

Jensen chuckled, his own smile growing in response to the happiness of the man beside him. “That’s super swell, dude. Congrats!”

Dimples smiled, a small giggle bursting out from his lips. “Thanks. I guess I just don’t…… I almost can’t believe it. I mean, I’ve been feeling so great this last year, but I was almost too afraid to believe anything. But now…… I feel like I’ve got my life back, ya know? I’ve been holding back so much the last few years, because of my health and shit. But now?”

Jensen smiled. “Kinda feel like you could climb a mountain, huh?”

“Mountain? I feel like I could fly. And maybe I should, yeah? Travel, see the world. Eat some foreign, weird-ass food. Maybe even climb a mountain or two, if there’s time. Maybe I’ll even start talking to more random, gorgeous guys on the subway.” He trailed off, his eyes blurring a little again, before he blushed slightly, extending his hand. “Name’s Jared.”

“Jensen.” Jensen took the large hand in his own. “Now I’m not just some random guy on the subway.”

“No, you’re still gorgeous though.” Jared blushed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s okay. Thanks. I, uh, could say the same about you.” They were both interrupted by the loud crackle of the intercom, announcing the current stop. Jensen stood up, brushing his hands against the thighs of his faded jeans. “Well, this is me.”

Jared stood up. “Yeah, me too.” The boys stood side by side as they waited for the doors to slide open. They exited the car, stopping on the cement platform. Jensen brushed the back of his neck nervously, his hand adjusting the beanie that covered his dirty blonde hair. “It was nice to meet you, Jared. And congratulations again on the news. I’m really happy for you.”

Jared smiled, clapping Jensen on the shoulder. “Thanks, man. It was nice to meet you as well. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, maybe. I’d like that.” Both men turned, beginning to walk in opposite directions of each other. Jensen had made it about thirty feet when he heard his name called. He turned, a smile lighting up his face as he saw Jared running toward him, his long hair flapping with the breeze.

“Jensen! Hey, Jen, wait up!” Jensen stopped as Jared ran up to him, catching his breath while smiling. He stood up straight, the grin spreading, his dimples deepening. “I was wondering if maybe you would like to get a drink or…… Coffee? Some time? With me?”

Jensen nodded his head, chuckling. “Coffee? Yes! I’d like that.” He blushed and ducked his head before looking back into Jared’s eyes. “Are you free right now?”

A thoughtful look crossed Jared’s face. “Actually, my life just really opened up. So I am most definitely free right now.” Jared smiled, grabbing Jensen’s bag off of his shoulder and placing it on his own. He then took Jensen’s hand in his. “Hey, Jensen? How are your mountain climbing skills?”

The two men began climbing the steps out of the subway tunnel. Jensen laughed as they stepped up into the sunshine, their fingers still entangled together. “I have a feeling they are about to get a lot better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this little tale! All comments and kudos are cookies and pie and are so appreciated. <3


End file.
